scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Big ABC Animals Adventure/Transcript
Main * (Spongebob Squarepants Theme Song & Title Card) * Spongebob: (Gasps), Hi!, It's Me, Spongebob! * Patrick: And Hello!, My Name is Patrick! * Spongebob: Look At Our Big ABC Book! * Patrick: Do You Know The ABC Song? * Spongebob: Sing It With Us! * Patrick: Yeah! * Spongebob: Ready? * (Song Starts) * Spongebob and Patrick: (Singing) A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z, Now I Know My ABC's, Next Time Won't You Sing With Me! * (Song Ends) * Spongebob and Patrick: Yay! * Patrick: Great Singing! * Spongebob: That's The Alphabet!, Hey!, Today, Me, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are So Excited to Have An Animal Alphabet In Our ABC Book! * Patrick: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * SpongeBob: I Think Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are Here! * Patrick: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens at Lincoln Loud, Spongebob’s Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters) * SpongeBob: Hi, Everyone! * Lincoln Loud, Spongebob’s Friends , and The Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, Spongebob!, Hi, Patrick! * Lincoln Loud: We're So Excited to Have You're Big ABC Animals Adventure! * SpongeBob: We Are Too! * Patrick: Nice Animals, Guys! * Dora: Gracias, Patrick! * Maisy: Can We Come In? * Spongebob: Sure!, Come On In! * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob’s Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) * (Book Rumbles) * Patrick: Woah!, The Book Is Shaking! * (Book Opens) * Numberblock 22: Hey!, An Armadillo Jumped Out Of The ABC Book! * Armadillo: Help!, Help!, Come Inside The ABC Book!, All My Animal Friends Are Missing! * Pablo: Uh-Oh!, They Are All Gone! * Tyrone: Pablo? * Pablo: Everybody, Stay Calm! * Big Bird: Pablo? * Elmo: What? * Pablo: Oh No! * Spongebob: Pablo! * Pablo: Yeah? * Lincoln Loud: We Need To Skidoo In The Book! * Pablo: Oh! * Steve: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The ABC Book!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! * (Song Starts) * Steve and Joe: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! * (Song Ends) * (Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob’s Friends, The Nickelodeon Characters, and Armadillo Skidooing Into The ABC Book) * Arrby: Wow!, We're In The ABC Book! * Armadillo: Look!, There's The A Page! * Alphablock A: This Is Where The Armadillo Lives! * Patrick: The Letter A? * Armadillo: Right, Patrick!, But My Friend The Ant Is Missing! * Pablo: Yeah!, Look!, The Ant Is Gone! * Armadillo: And None Of The Other Animals Are At Their Letters Either!, All Amigos Are Gone!, They All Alone!, (Crying) * Spongebob: Oh!, Don't Cry, Armadillo!, Will Help You! * Armadillo: You Will? * Clifford: Yeah! * Armadillo: Yay * Spongebob: Hey!, Guess What! * Lincoln Loud: What Is It, Spongebob? * Spongebob: I Think I Could Find An Animal! * Patrick: You Do? * Spongebob: Uh-Huh! * Bob The Ball: What Animal Do You Want To Find? * Spongebob: Hmm, I Know!, You, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * (Blue Stamps Out Pawprint) * Super Why: What A Great Idea! * Lincoln Loud: We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Animal SpongeBob Could Find!, I Love Blue‘s Clues! * (Song Starts) * Lincoln Loud: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Patrick: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob’s Friends, The Nickelodeon Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Spongebob: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! * Lincoln Loud: Blue's Clues! * Anna: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find The Animals? * Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:The Loud House Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:Numberblocks parodies Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Aaahh!! Real Monsters TV Spoofs Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:The little big planet 3 parodies Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:The Fairly OddParents TV Spoofs Category:The Fairly OddParnets Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies Parodies Category:Barney & Friends TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Caillou TV Spoofs Category:Thomas and Friends TV Spoofs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House TV Spoofs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Spoofs Category:Go, Diego Go! TV Spoofs Category:Bob the Builder TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby Spoofs Category:The Hoobs TV Spoofs Category:The Hoobs Spoofs Category:Blue’s Clues TV Spoofs Category:Button Moon TV Spoofs Category:Button Moon Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Alphablocks Parodies Category:PAW Patrol TV Spoofs Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Between the Lions TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog TV Spoofs Category:Super Why! TV Spoofs Category:Kindergarten TV Spoofs